


500 followers, 5 prompts

by DaZeli



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Mention of sex, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZeli/pseuds/DaZeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some prompts I did for my 500 followers celebration on tumblr. Each prompt is at least 500 words long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road trip

**Author's Note:**

> "[benevolentorderofantelopes](http://benevolentorderofantelopes.tumblr.com/) said:  
> Okay so I just really love the idea of Nursey, Dex, Chowder, and Farmer taking a road trip for Spring Break. I'm sure it's Chowder's idea to get them to stop fighting and bond in the sunshine (that boy is such a prince i s2g). Anyway, cue the stereotypical car breaking down or something and Dex and Nursey forced to share a bed in a crappy motel and confront their ~feelings~"
> 
> This was such a good prompt! Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [" benevolentorderofantelopes ](http://benevolentorderofantelopes.tumblr.com/)said:  
>  Okay so I just really love the idea of Nursey, Dex, Chowder, and Farmer taking a road trip for Spring Break. I'm sure it's Chowder's idea to get them to stop fighting and bond in the sunshine (that boy is such a prince i s2g). Anyway, cue the stereotypical car breaking down or something and Dex and Nursey forced to share a bed in a crappy motel and confront their ~feelings~"

They would never say it out loud, but it was definitely Chowder’s fault they were in this situation.

Chowder had insisted all four of them; him, Farmer, Nursey and Dex, go on a road trip down to California. Nursey and Dex had both agreed to please him, because there was no way in hell they could turn Chowder down, even if they were both 100% sure this was another one of Chowder’s crazy “d-men bonding” idea to make them stop fighting.

And now they both regretted they weren’t able to say no to Chowder, because they were in a crappy motel waiting for their car to get fixed and Nursey and Dex had to share a small double bed. One of them could’ve clearly decided to take the floor, but it was a carpet and who knew when it was last cleaned properly.

So this is how they ended up sharing the same bed. They put an extra pillow to keep them separated and they were back to back, but even if they weren’t touching, Nursey could feel that Dex was as tense as a wooden plank.

“Okay, Poindexter, what’s up?” Nursey said, “You’re tense as fuck and you haven’t said anything since we agreed on the pillow thing. So tell me what’s the matter."

“Nothing. Now go back to sleep, Nurse,” Dex replied.

But all Nursey did was take away the extra pillow and press himself against Dex’s back, making Dex tenses up even more and blush, Nursey couldn’t see but he could feel the heat radiating from Dex.

“Is it the whole sharing a bed with another guy thing? Is your poor Republican heart hurt in its weak masculinity?” Nursey mocked.

“Shut up, stop touching me,” Dex said, angry.

“What are you gonna do, Poindexter? Pray the homo away?” Nursey laughed.

"I said stop touching me!” Dex replied, hitting Nursey in the stomach with his elbow.

Nursey backed off, he didn’t miss the crack of Dex’s voice and he could see him curl up on himself. This was...Interesting, to say the least.

“I’m sorry man, didn’t mean to invade your personal space. But you know, it’s just bed sharing, so I don’t get why you’re so tense,” Nursey said.

“It’s not sharing a bed that bothers me, it’s sharing a bed with _you_. You think I hate you or something but I don’t. I really don’t. And this is fucking torture to me,” Dex replied.

“Ah, so you don’t hate it when I get all close? When I touch you?” Nursey asked. Dex shook his head.

“I hate it because I know you’re kidding. It’s like getting what I want, but knowing it’s not real, that it’s just for jokes, and that I’ll never get more than that,” Dex replied.

“What if I told you, you are wrong? That I wish I could give you more but was always afraid you’d push me away, breaking my heart in the process?” Nursey told him.

Nursey felt Dex become a little more relaxed and he wrapped himself around him, bringing the redhead close as he peppered small kisses to his neck and jaw. Dex made little sounds of approval as Nursey started to touch him more and more. Dex started to feel aroused. Nursey could definitely feel Dex getting hard under his palm.

“You like it when I touch you like that?” He asked him.

“Yes,” Dex replied.

The next day, Chowder noticed red marks on Dex and scolded them for fighting again. They both looked at each other and smiled, shrugging as they both got into the car.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "[thecurmudgeon](http://thecurmudgeon.tumblr.com/) said:  
> Yo!! I didn't realize I wasn't following you until just now! You're such a cool gal, you deserve ALL the followers. For a prompt: Can you do Polyfrog smut? Maybe after they've been apart for the summer? If not just a polyfrogs reunion without the smut :)"
> 
> "Anonymous said:  
> I would love literally anything polyfrogs as long as it ends happy tbh"
> 
> There you go guys!

They were all coming back from summer vacation. Chowder was the last one to arrive, since he came all the way back from the other side of the world, and he was extremely excited; Dex and Nursey were now living in the Haus with him and it was going the be so s’wawsome he could barely stay still.

When he finally arrived he ran to his room to drop his things and went to the attic to find Nursey and Dex. He looked around as he walked up the stairs; they had redecorated the whole place and it was a weird mix of hipster and geek, but it suited them both. As he reached the top of the stairs, he was greeted with his best friends heavily making out on a new queen bed. Both of them were already hard in their pants and Chowder could feel his own cock get very interested the more he watched.

When they finally noticed Chowder was there, Chowder squeaked, extremely embarrassed. Dex was blushing from head to toes and Nursey just...Smirked? Before gesturing to Chowder to get closer. Chowder obeyed, because he wanted to get closer, but didn’t know if it was okay. Then, when he got close enough, Nursey grabbed him and kissed him, sending a wave of electricity through Chowder’s body.

When they broke apart, Dex was the one to take over, kissing Chowder and dragging him on the bed. Nursey started undressing himself before doing the same to Chowder, kissing his way down his spine, making Chowder moan. Dex kept kissing him, letting Chowder and Nursey get rid of his clothes.

They were all hard, Chowder was rutting against Dex and back to Nursey who was grinding against his backside. They kept at it for a while until without warning, Nursey grabbed Chowder’s and Dex’s cocks and stroked them. Dex did the same to Nursey as they were both kissing and marking Chowder’s body, pressing close to him.

Chowder was the first to come, being overwhelmed by the touches they were providing him with. Dex came right after, Chowder’s orgasm making him reach his own and Nursey came after a few good stroke from Dex.

They laid in bed, silent, thinking about what just happened.

“This was great!” Chowder said, breaking the quiet.

“Yeah, this was… Something else,” Dex said. “Such English, much words,” Nursey chuckled as Dex hit him lightly in the stomach.

“Such English, much words,” Nursey chuckled as Dex hit him lightly in the stomach.

“How are you guys even dating?” Chowder asked.

“I have no idea,” Dex replied. “Hey, C, wanna date us?” Nursey asked.

“Hey, C, wanna date us?” Nursey asked.

“Hella! I’d love to date you guys, but how?” Chowder asked.

“Polyamory. It’s a relationship with more than two persons in it,” Nursey explained.

“This is weird, but I wanna try it,” Dex said.

“Yeah, I wanna try it! It’s going to be s’wawsome!” Chowder replied.

They ended up cuddling in the attic until they heard someone enter the Haus. Chowder got up and went to take a shower because he was all sticky and gross, Dex decided to do the same and Nursey decided that they could all share one shower in Chowder’s bathroom. This really was going to be great.


	3. Cyber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anonymous said:  
> Congrats on 500 followers!!! Can I suggest fic in which zimbits are on the phone and bitty lets it slip that he's been having less-than-innocent thoughts about jack, before they've gotten into anything sexual irl, which slips into awkward/sweet phone sex? aaahhhh this is like, the only fic I have ever wanted so much but i am too embarrassed to write it myself xD thaaank you! I totes understand if you have other prompts you like better though."
> 
> There you go! Hope you enjoy!

Bitty always called Jack. This was their thing, Jack being so far away, they couldn’t really do much else. But sometimes, Bitty missed having physical contact with his boyfriend. Of course, he didn’t tell Jack, so he didn’t know Jack felt the exact same, until he said so.

“You know, I love talking to you through skype, but sometimes I wish you were there with me,” Jack told him.

“I know honey, me too,” Bitty replied.

“I’ve been doing research about how to make long distance relationships less hard, and apparently skype sex is a thing and I…” Jack trailed off.

“If you were going to say you want to try it, I’ll let you know that I’m totally up for it. I miss you so bad, Jack,” Bitty replied.

Jack smiled and Bitty saw him shuffle and when the screen became less blurry, Bitty didn’t miss the fact that Jack was now naked and he didn’t wait to do the same with himself. Just knowing Jack was naked had him already half hard.

“You look great,” Jack said to him in his low sultry voice.

“So do you, honey, you gained so much muscle mass since you started playing pro, your ass got me dreaming all night,” Bitty replied, smirking.

“Then why don’t you imagine you are grabbing my ass, hm? I know I would like it if you did,” Jack said.

Bitty blushed and held back a soft moan as he imagined himself touching Jack’s glorious glutes. Jack then told him how much he would like for Bitty to touch him in other places and Bitty kept telling Jack every way he wanted him to fuck him. They were both jacking off to the thoughts of the other and of all these things they were going to do to each other when they meet again.

When Jack reached his limit and came, it drove Bitty over the edge, making him come as well. It wasn’t real sex, but he felt much better none the less.

“I can’t wait to see you so we can do all those things together,” Jack said.

“Me too, I’m really looking forward to it,” Bitty replied.

They kept talking for a moment before they reached their curfew. They had cybersex every once in a while, especially when Jack was away or if Bitty couldn’t go to Providence. It was now part of their schedule, and things started to escalate. They started showing more to each other to help with the fact they couldn’t touch and did things to themselves at each other’s request.

And every time they meet, they always went to the bedroom, because the need for physical contact was so high they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves if they tried to. Bitty was always relieved afterward and so was Jack.

Cybersex was great, but it would never beat the real thing, and Bitty was so glad Providence was only minutes away, because that meant he could drop by if he felt like cybersex wouldn’t cut it that night, because sometimes they both needed to touch and feel each other instead of just seeing.

This was one of the things that made Bitty look forward to graduation a lot more than before.


	4. High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anonymous said:  
> Holsom high school au please?"
> 
> There you go! I didn't really know where to take this, but I hope you like it!

Justin and Adam were seniors in high school. They were known as Ransom and Holster and they always did everything together; they played, they came to school and left school, ate and drank, partied, flirted with girls, sometimes they even slept together. People could never break them apart; they were always together in all of their classes and would always sit together no matter what.

Everyone thought they were just best friends, which they were. Except Ransom wanted to be more than that. But didn’t want to risk ruining his perfectly good friendship with Holster. What he didn’t know was that Holster was thinking the same thing. Even if they were best friends, they had never talked sexuality together and so the other didn’t know they were both attracted to each other and that there was a possibility for a more-than-friends thing.

At some point, the “no homo” trend hit their school, so now everyone was doing stuff they wouldn’t usually do because saying no homo made it okay. It took a while, but eventually this trend pushed them to their limit, thinking everything would be alright, as long as it was no homo.

“I love you,” Ransom said as they were laying on the floor of Holster’s room “No homo,” he added.

“Me too, no homo,” Holster replied.

Then, Holster kissed him. Ransom replied, more than happy with what was happening. When they broke apart, they both said no homo and everything went back to how it was. As days passed, they kept doing stuff like that, saying no homo right after to make it okay. 

“I want to fuck you,” Holster said, “No homo.”

“Yes, let’s do that, no homo,” Ransom replied.

After that, Holster kissed Ransom. They started touching, exploring each other’s bodies. Things escalated quickly and soon enough, Ransom was giving Holster a blowjob and Holster was giving him an handjob. It was amazing, but clearly this wasn’t a no homo thing anymore, but none of them minded. 

They gradually stopped the no homo thing, and simply added fucking, kissing and cuddling to their list of things they did together. Everything was perfect. Nobody suspected anything or noticed how much more touchy-feely they got, because they were big hockey bros so even if they did notice, they wouldn’t have the guts to say anything about it.

Besides, they still hooked up with girls sometimes. Less often, but they still did and now they mostly had threesomes, which were amazing for everyone involved, so it was the best of both world really. They weren’t dating, but they weren’t not dating, and it was fine with them.

When the time to pick a college came around, Samwell was the obvious choice. Over there, nobody would have the guts to doubt their friendship and they would still be able to do everything they were already doing as non-defined boyfriends. They never defined their relationship, but really, they didn’t feel the need to. Everything was perfect as is and they were happy about it.


	5. Hook Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[awkwardoakenshield](http://awkwardoakenshield.tumblr.com/) said:  
> (zim-tits here) dexnursey, dex and nursey find that hooking up makes them fight less, chowder finds out and thinks they're dating and they don't want to sour his poor baby heart and agree to Pretend Secretly Date around him, this becomes Actual Dating and they're very mad about it (except they're both rly happy about it bcuz theyre gross) :))) thanks!!"
> 
> There you go. I didn't make them mad about dating, but everything else is there! (:

It happened when they least expected it. They had been so fuming with anger that they had stopped thinking and kissed each other angrily. They hooked up and things went back to normal afterward, both agreeing not to tell anyone. They discovered that hooking up helped them not fight as much. Because they could just build up tension and let it out by fucking each other.

So, they started hooking up more often. Most of the time it was whenever they had a huge fight. Because it would help with the tension, but now they had slow and romantic sex as well, most of the time for no reason except that they were both horny. They hadn’t defined their relationship, but they didn’t feel the need to.

Even after Chowder walked in on them heavily making out.

Well, they hadn’t defined their relationship, but they had decided to pretend to be dating. Because they didn’t want to pop Chowder’s bubble. He was so excited to know his two best friends were dating, they didn’t want to disappoint him. So they decided to play along.

They went on double dates with Chowder and Farmer, held hands, cuddled on the couch when Chowder was there. They were pretending to be dating, but were they really? Whenever they cuddled, when Chowder left, they would stay like that for a while. When they went on double dates or held hands, nothing felt forced. Everything was just so easy to do with the other. In the end, it was Dex who brought up the subject.

“Are we dating?” Dex asked as they were cuddling.

“As long as Chowder hangs around, yeah,” Nursey replied.

“But, what about when he’s not there? We do all the couple stuff even when he’s gone. Does that mean we’re dating for real?” Dex asked.

“Maybe. Do you want to date me?” Nursey asked back.

“Yes. It’s just so easy being with you. I didn’t even have to ask myself the question,” Dex smiled.

“Alright then, we’re boyfriends,” Nursey shrugged.

“I love you,” Dex said.

“What,” Nursey said, confused.

“Since we’re boyfriends, that means I can tell you I love you. I’ve been keeping it for myself for a while now, I didn’t want to make things awkward, but now, I can say it how many times I want. I love you, Derek Malik Nurse,” Dex smirked.

Nursey smiled and kissed him softly, again and again. He was so happy to hear these words. He too had kept them for himself, not wanting to scare Dex away from him and never be able to be close ever again. So he savored every time Dex said the L word to him, and when he stopped kissing Dex, he replied:

“I love you too, William.”

“Awww! Guys that’s so cute!” Chowder said as he entered the living room again.

Both Dex and Nursey burst out laughing. Chowder really had a gift for timing, or a curse depending of what he walked in on. In the end, they were grateful Chowder was able to unconsciously make them open their eyes.


End file.
